Orbicularis Oris
by ForeverJetrisLPL
Summary: Orbicularis oris: The kissing muscles. How does this play into a pick-up line war between Bones and Booth? B/B with mild spoilers


Doctor Temperance Brennan sat at the bar of her team's favorite bar with a glass of rich red wine in her hand. Not really paying attention to her surroundings, she lifted the glass to her lifts, instinctually swirled the glass and sniffing before taking a light sip. The wine was a good brand; it was her first time trying it, and she was impressed. She'd probably have it again sometime, or just buy it for herself.

But it wasn't the wine that was really on her mind. Honestly it was her latest case with Special Agent Seeley Booth. This one was particularly gruesome, involving the bones of several children. She wasn't going to lie to herself and say that children cases didn't bother her. In fact, they made her even more serious and willing to do anything to solve the case. So her mind was whirling, trying to figure out what had happened to them with what little clues they had. It was beginning to frustrate her, but she refused to lose her control over it. Losing control was illogical and in general it was just foolish, especially in her line of work.

So she cleared her frustration, and instead started to run through the facts again. Over and over she imagined them, playing with each fact like a puzzle piece. In a way, solving these cases **were** like puzzles. All the facts fit together to create a story as to why one person killed another; generally it was never a good story, but it was a story just the same.

Pushing aside her dark hair, she took another sip from her wine. Her brow furrowed slightly, but that didn't draw away from her attractiveness. She didn't notice, but there were quite a few men glancing in her direction. She wasn't dressed in revealing clothes, quite the opposite actually. Neat black slacks pair with a white button up blouse covered in a black jacket, she was actually very conservative. Angela, if asked, would say it was her eyes, the way they could shift from dreamy and looking at something that wasn't there to sharp and seeing everything. She even mentioned it to Temperance once, who replied that it wasn't really possible to look at nothing at all unless you were noticing that something in particular was missing. Like a bone in an x-ray or… Angela had stopped her there, giving up.

Nevertheless, Temperance didn't notice them at all. She was too absorbed in her thoughts until a voice surprised her.

"You have two hundred and six bones in your body… want one more?" It wasn't the words that necessarily surprised her, but the person who said it.

"Booth?!" she exclaimed, turning on her stool to see her handsome FBI Agent partner standing there with a grin.

"Like it? Hodgins and I were talking about stupid pick-up lines. I figured you'd like that one, _Bones_." He stressed her name as his grin grew a little more mischievous.

"Why would you guys be talking about pick-up lines?" Temperance asked with a confused grin of her own.

"It's a guy thing." Seeley replied, shrugging his shoulders, "You know, there are some really odd geeky pick-up lines."

"Pick-up lines in general are often odd. And they often don't even work in the first place." Temperance replied, shaking her head with a chuckle, "Even I know that."

Seeley made an unbelieving noise in his throat, "I dunno, Bones, I think some of these geeky lines could work." He signaled to the bartender really quickly to order a beer.

One eyebrow rose very gently, "You think a corny pick-up line could work on me, just because they're geeky?" she asked in a mild monotone.

"Not all of 'em. But even I think there are a few clever ones." Re replied with a chuckle.

"Really."

Seeley's eyes were suddenly staring very deeply into hers. For a moment Temperance's breath hitched in her throat (though she didn't understand why) and she murmured his name softly, "Booth?"

"You're so hot, you _must_ be the cause of global warming." He said in a deep, seductive voice.

Temperance was silent for a second, then burst out into laughter. Seeley's seductive look disappeared and he looked surprised.

"What?!"

"That…" she couldn't continue for a few seconds because she was laughing so hard, "Was so… BAD!"

"It wasn't _that_ bad." Seeley mumbled.

"Ever I know better pick-up lines that lean in a more scientific manner." Temperance giggled, her face still flushed from laughing.

"You know better pick-up lines? I don't think I believe that." Seeley chuckled, shaking his head.

Temperance's eyes turned serious and suddenly it was Seeley's breathing that hitched.

"It's a good thing you've got evaporative cooling," she purred, "because I'm going to make you sweat."

Seeley opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. Temperance then smiled almost gleefully, "See? I told you!"

He snapped back to normal, "That wasn't that great!"

"I got you speechless." She boasted with a silly grin that Seeley couldn't help but mimic. Her bumped her shoulder playfully.

"At absolute zero, you would still move me." He joked.

"Your body has the nicest arc length I've ever seen." She replied.

"I wanna stick to you like _glu_cose."

"Let's meet somewhere. I'll bring my breaker if you bring your stirring rod."

"Can I have your seven significant digits?"

"Let's work out our orbicularis oris muscles together!"

At Seeley's confused look, Temperance explained, "Kissing muscles, Booth. Orbicularis oris muscles are the muscles you use when you kiss another."

He grinned, "Huh. I didn't know that."

Temperance returned the gesture, "So do I win?"

"Win?" he asked.

"I have the better lines, right?"

"No way." He said quickly.

"What? My lines were so much better than yours!" she protested.

"Nah, nah. You see Bones, it's still all about the presentation and emotion behind the lines." He joked.

"I can put emotion behind them!" she cried

"Nah Bones. Pick-up lines just aren't you." Seeley was, of course, completely ignoring the first time she used a pick up line. When his breathing had hitch, his heartbeat increased… He was completely ignoring it. Yup. He was.

For a while Temperance feigned hurt, but it didn't last long. The two continued to drink together, and she was glad; she essentially pushed aside her frustration from their case. Granted, Seeley was very good at cheering her up and helping her put aside work once and a while.

The two didn't get ready to leave until several hours later. While gentlemanly helping her slid her jacket on, Seeley took a risk.

"Bones?"

"Yeah, what's up Booth?" Temperance replied, turning to look her partner in the eyes.

Seeley's hands fidgeted with each other behind his back before he asked, "Have you… used your… orbiculous orit-"

"Orbicularis oris muscles?"

"Yeah, yeah. Have you… used them recently?" he asked, his voice suddenly even more nervous.

Temperance was quiet for a moment, her face revealing nothing until she grinned.

"No. Not since Christmas." She said, her smile warm.

Relief flooded Seeley's system, and he grinned as well, "That's… good."

"That's good?" Temperance was now confused, "Why is that good?"

Seeley shook his head, knowing now wasn't the time to confess his love to his best friend _for _his best friend, "Nothing. Let's go."

Sliding his hand to the small of her back, he led his best friend out. The fact that she hadn't kissed another man since their twelve second kiss (yes he remembered the exact time) filled his heart with hope and glee. Soon, he'd be the only one making her use her orbicularis oris muscles.

_**A/N: Wow… I haven't written in a while. A LONG while. Honestly, I'd lost my inspiration to write for quite a while. I guess it took a new show to bring it back.**_

_**Yes, this is my first Bones fic… Ever. Honestly, I wanted to make a small one-shot that could fit anywhere into Season 5, episode 7 and beyond. At first I figured it could fit in anywhere, but considering how Bones evolves and is much more expressive in Season 5, it makes better sense to imagine that this takes place then. Also, it's after Booth FULLY realizes his love for his partner. And Since I always need a touch of romance, I had to add a little so it made sense. XD **_

_**Either way, please leave a review. I want to know what people think of my portrayal of the characters.**_


End file.
